


Rock, paper, singers, mate

by ShippingSwanQueen



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM Scene, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, POV Rose, Soulmates, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingSwanQueen/pseuds/ShippingSwanQueen
Summary: Bella was supposed to be Edward's mate but it turns out she is really meant for one Rosalie Hale
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 21
Kudos: 559





	1. Chapter 1

Rosalie POV

Bella’s whimpering and thrashing had ceased about an hour ago. She lay twitching occasionally, cluing us in to the imminent completion of the transformation process.

I’ve stayed with her from the moment my venom entered her body and have been an immovable force ever since. A fact which annoyed my brooding brother to no end. Edward had always been unyielding in his schemes to keep Bella and I from spending any amount of time together, especially time alone. 

My reluctance or inability to leave Bella’s side has been a point of contention. Edward went as far as to persuade Carlisle and Esme to assert his right to stay and to kick me out. Carlisle, ever the logical creature, calmly told him “Rosalie’s venom is in Bella’s body now. She will undoubtably be drawn towards her in a protective capacity. Especially while Bella is going through the change.”

Rosalie grimaced at the thought bombardment of the moments leading up to her biting Bella and initiating the ending of her mortal life. 

Bella had been driving to visit the Cullen’s house for Friday dinner when Alice froze and declared that Bella was in danger. A nomad had entered the town and was stalking prey on scarcely lit road. By the time the family had arrived, Bella’s car was crashed into a ditch and the vampire was perched on the windshield attempting to rip her out of the vehicle. 

Upon seeing our family, the nomad bolted into the woods with Jasper and Emmett tailing close behind. Alice has screamed, “Grab Edward” and she lunged towards Edward’s struggling body but Carlisle already had his son in a bear hug holding him back from reaching the car. The scent of Bella’s blood in the air had him in a frenzy.  
Bella’s blood hadn’t stirred a hunger in me like it had in Edward, more like a deep distraught fear of loss. I ran towards her truck and ripped the door completely off. Inside I found Bella, battered and bloody but still breathing. She was still alive. Her leg was twisted at an ungodly angle, she was a deep laceration across her beautiful face, and I could tell from the smell that there was internal bleeding occurring somewhere in her chest. I don’t know how long it took me to move. I was dumbstruck by the sight of her and the conflicting emotions she aroused in me. Just when I was about to call Carlisle over to help me, her eyelids fluttered open and her gaze landed on me. I had expected to see sorrow, fear, pain, anguish, or a multitude of other expressions. What I did not expect was to see soft brown eyes gaze up at me adoringly as she garbled out my name before her head lulled back onto the driver’s seat. 

Something inside me came alive in the moment and as selfish as I thought it was, I couldn’t have that be the only memory I had of her saying my name with such reverence. I needed more of her; she was important to me. Those were the last thoughts I had as I leaned into the truck and bit her neck, both wrists, inner thigh, and ankles. Hopefully my venom could reach her quickly enough to save her.

I maneuvered her out of the vehicle cradled in my arms and ran her back to my room where I gently laid her head on my pillow and tucked blankets around her. The next few days were going to be a raging inferno inside her body and I wanted to do anything I could to make her comfortable. 

And by her side I stayed for the entire transition and now, just when she is due to wake up, Edward is threatening me in his holier than thou way to get away from her. It was me who saved her, if left to Edward she’d be dead and his eyes would be sporting a demonic red glow.

“But she’s my mate, Carlisle. MY MATE!” Edward bellowed. Something in me fumed at his outburst. I had always been annoyed with the way Edward flaunted Bella around at his mate, treating her more like a subservient possession rather than a person he loved.

Alice cleared her throat and walked into the room, “I do not believe that is true.”


	2. Bella wakes up

Rosalie POV

With annoyance and irritation lacing my voice, I confronted Alice “And you couldn’t have told us this earlier?”

“Edward knew. He knew the moment the vision appeared. And I wanted to tell you, Rosalie. I wanted to tell you all. But every scenario that I thought about resulted in a less than ideal outcome. Anything from Edward making the entire family move away and leaving Bella to fall into a depression, Edward killing Rosalie, Rosalie killing Edward, Rosalie going into denial and moving to Alaska, or Edward flying to Italy to tell the Volturi about the family harboring an illegal human. This was literally the only way for events to pan out that ensured all members of the family survive, stay together, and allows true mates to be with one another.” Alice explained.

Each Cullen shifted his or her gaze towards Edward who shamefully gazed at the floor. “Son, this is highly disappointing” Carlisle admonished. Esme merely sighed at him and came over to stand behind me, resting her hand on the small of my back. The maternal gesture of support helped calm the inferno of rage that was bubbling within me, but not entirely.

Rosalie took purposeful steps towards Edward, voice rising in anger and intensity. “Every action and word you said was an act of sabotage, you constantly interfered anytime I tried to interact with her. You never left us alone. Thanks to you she probably assumes I hate her. I will never forgive you for this, you selfish douche canoe.” 

“Douche canoe?!” Emmett whispered to Jasper. Jasper shrugged “Dude, her emotions are all over the place right now. I’m impressed she is still capable of forming words. Honestly, I’m somewhat relieved all this is coming out in the open. I’ve been choking on the feeling of deception for weeks and creating all sorts of hypothetical conspiracy theories.” 

Battling the myriad emotions coursing through my mind, finally settling on an oscillating mixture of anger, tentative hope, and fear that it wasn’t true and it would all be taken away once Bella awoke. I took a step away from Edward, knowing that my family would have my back if he attempted any sort of physical altercation with me.

My bigger fear took over and I needed reassurance. “Alice, is this really what you saw? Bella chooses me?”

Alice chuckled, “I think that is going to be made clear any minute now.”

We all interpreted Alice’s words to mean that Bella would awaken any moment now. 

The fear and confusion crept back to the forefront of my thoughts. Would she wake up furious with me for what I had made her become? Then remembering that Edward was most likely probing his stupid power into my mind, I began visualizing different ways to castrate him and took pride in watching his face contort in horror. 

There was a collective gasp as Bella began shifting on the bed. 

I barely had time to register her eyes opening before she sprang out of bed. Her arms encircled my waist and her face was buried in the crook of my neck.

“Rosalie” Bella purred and I swear I had never heard a more delicious sound. “You smell amazing,” oh sweet god, she’s licking my neck.

“H-Hi-I, Bella,” I squeak moaned. The feeling of Bella’s body clinging to me like a life line brought to life a feeling I had long ago pushed away. She sparked a hope in me that I was wanted and needed and that I wouldn’t spend eternity trapped in loneliness.

The rest of my family had respectfully given us space and privacy, as Bella’s inhibitions were placed on the backburner and she was operating on the newborn primal instincts: feed, fight, fuck. 

Edward, always one to push his luck, was the first to speak. “Come on, Rose. Let everyone else get a chance to talk to her.” He began approaching us with his arm outstretched. “Isabella, love, come here.”

In a blur, I was pushed backwards and now stood against the wall, trapped between it and a snarling Bella. Bella’s weight pressed against my groin and it took every ounce of willpower for me to focus on the situation unfolding instead of the ache between my legs.

“If you try to touch her again, I will rip your head off.” Bella’s voice was clear, concise, and downright terrifyingly sexy.

Edward froze, his hand lowering to his side. He gaped and genuinely looked puzzled and hurt by Bella’s reaction. His mouth opened and closed several times before he managed to speak. “I don’t understand. Isabella, you are supposed to be my mate.” 

Bella cleared her throat and, in an impression that was almost spot on, parroted Alice’s earlier words “I do not believe that is true.”


	3. Vampire Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the comments and kudos during the time it took to get this update posted. My grandmother passed away on my birthday and it took me a few weeks to focus on anything other than how much I miss her.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this next chapter <3

Bella POV

Well they weren’t lying when they said the transformation would be a three day raging inferno of hell. Going to go ahead and piece together the fact that I am indeed a vampire now or I will be once I gain control of my limbs and climb out of this bed. 

Something bad must have happened but the recollection of events prior to being turned are all a bit hazy. I focused all my energy on remembering those last few moments. Someone was chasing after my car, running after me while I was driving down the road. There was a crash, yes I was in a car crash. Pain, something broke, more pain. Creaking and groaning of metal. Opening my eyes and seeing…..yellow. 

I became aware of voices around me minutes before I gained the ability to open my eyes. Actually, it was more than just voices. The sound of water gliding through the pipes, static from a paused television somewhere down the hall, a squirrel clawing up a tree. Edward’s yelling. His voice grates at the back of my skull. Why hadn’t I noticed the shrill melodramatic man childness of his voice before? 

Now there’s another voice. Female. Powerful. Enthralling. Angry. Passionate. Delectable. I’m no stranger to listening to the tirades of the gorgeous ice queen, I’d recognize that voice anywhere. Rosalie Hale.

It took me a second to appreciate the fact that her voice, although equally loud, had no unpleasant side effects. In fact, if I had the ability to move my facial muscles I’m sure I’d be grinning right now. 

Then the scent of freshly laundered clothing washed over me. My previous clothes were most likely covered in blood. I wonder who dressed me, or rather who undressed me and redressed me. Probably Esme but maybe….yellow….did Rosalie, would she, oh god. Diverting thoughts away from wishful thinking I pondered the events leading up to my transformation once again. Hopefully my bloodied state didn’t cause the other members of the family discomfort. Poor Jasper has always been sensitive to my human injuries, at least we don’t have to worry about that now. 

Wow, there’s a new smell permeating the air now. It surrounds me everywhere, crisp and sweet like a cherry tree on top of a snowy mountain. Can’t say I can remember a time when I’ve ever been as keenly aware of a smell before. There is something indescribably alluring about this scent, like a fragrance chemist created it especially for my olfactory enjoyment. It must be time for me to come out of this limbo land and I will go find the source of the mystery smell. 

Ahhhhh yes, here we go. My toes have regained wiggle power. Come on eyes work with me now. YES! Victory!

As soon as I regained control of my limbs, I sped in the direction of the mysterious tantalizingly aroma. To the untrained eye, it would appear as if I magically materialized in front of Rosalie. I couldn’t seem to get close enough to her. With my arms wrapped around her, holding her against me I buried myself into the crook of her neck. 

Divine. Words cannot describe how overwhelmed my senses are being surrounded by her scent and touch. I wonder what she tastes like. And no sooner had the thought entered my mind than I found myself licking at the hallow above her collarbone. It was then that a delightfully stimulating sound caught my attention. I vow to all things living and dead that I will do anything in my power to have this woman moan my name again. 

Suddenly I felt her tense and sensed someone approaching me from behind. I noticed an outstretched hand and instinctively moved Rosalie behind me so I could stand between her and whoever caused her to panic. 

Once the initial paralysis of protectiveness wore off, I was able to clearly see that it was Edward approaching us with the intention of taking me away from her. 

Outraged at the audacity of sir pompous ass, “If you try to touch her again, I will rip your head off.” 

Edward froze, his hand lowering to his side. He gaped and genuinely looked puzzled and hurt by my reaction. His mouth opened and closed several times before he managed to speak. “I don’t understand. Isabella, you are supposed to be my mate.” 

I cleared my throat and for some reason felt compelled to impersonate Alice’s breezy tone when I told him “I do not believe that is true.”

No POV

The other members of the Cullen cover stood watching the scene play out like a live performance of a daytime soap opera. Carlisle stood poised to intervene if Edward responded less than ideally to the news, which evidently shouldn’t come as a shock considering Alice’s premonition on the topic. He would just need to deal with the repercussions of his actions.

Edward didn’t fight, plead, or bargain. He stole one last glance at Bella who wore a vicious snarl on her face before hopping out the window and running into the woods. 

Esme gestured for the rest of the Cullen clan to retreat to their own rooms. “Rosalie will take care of her, dear.” Esme comforted the group while discreetly giving a sideways glance to gain confirmation from Alice, who imperceptibly nodded her head. “It’s been an unexpectedly eventful evening and I’m sure we all need our rest.”

“Mom, seriously?! That’s the best you could come up with? We need our REST!? Ain’t no rest for the wicked, ma. We’re the young and the restless. So many golden puns, so little time.” Emmett chuckled to himself. Alice began snickering and for a fleeting moment he thought it was due to his joke until Esme pulled out her mom voice and shouted, “Emmett Cullen, you’ll be on house arrest if you don’t get your scrawny self to your room this instant.”

“Scrawny….who she callin’ scrawny. I can uproot trees. Scrawny…” Emmett mumbled to himself as he obediently descended the stairs towards his room. 

Esme turned towards Rose, approached carefully and gently squeezed her hand. “Congratulations, dear. I am so happy for you. For you both. Why don’t you all head to your room, we all know how disorienting the first few days can be and I think you’re the perfect person to help answer any questions she may have.”

Rosalie, still sandwiched between the wall and Bella’s back, debated how she would initiate the transition. Moving would cause greater friction against her already throbbing groin and what little self-control she had would surely disappear. Touching Bella to gain her attention could also backfire, what if she couldn’t stop.

Alice stepped in to assist. “Just ask her to follow you, Rose. Seriously, you wouldn’t even need to ask.” “Yeah,” Jasper agreed, “she’s drawn to your smell. It’s the feeling of home.”

“She’s right here and can hear you.” Bella chided halfheartedly. 

“Come to my room” Rosalie said as a tentative request or possibly a question. “Of course” Bella replied immediately.

Bella POV

“This is all so confusing. My emotions have me feeling raw and intense. Is this a newborn thing? Or a discovering your mate thing?” I lift my gaze to Rosalie and hope to anything she is experiencing even a fraction of what I’m going through. If I were in this alone I’m honestly not sure I would be able to cope.

“Jasper may be the best person suitable to answer your question about whether or not we are experiencing similar feelings.” Rosalie answered.

“Please don’t do that. Don’t deflect.” I muttered dejectedly. She sighed and said “I’m not, well you’re right. Maybe I was. It’s just…well…feelings, emotions, discussing them, showing them….it’s all out of my comfort zone.” It was then that I realized that in all the time spent around her, I’d never seen her act so unsure of herself. Her hands were like vices against her upper arms, almost as though she was using her own strength as a straight jacket. Or maybe she was giving herself a very intense comforting hug. Either way all of this was making my brain hurt. 

“Would it help if I started talking first?” When Rose didn’t protest, I clumsily barreled on. 

“I didn’t know it would be you, I mean I was always attracted to you but you actively avoided me. Standing around the house glaring at me with your perfect face and delicious body and….well fuck…I guess I should have realized.”

Rosalie cocked an eyebrow and in response I moaned. Her face then broke out into a devilish grin. 

Without even recognizing the fact that I was doing so, I suddenly leapt at Rosalie and pinned her to the bed. As soon as reality hit, I slid my hands off her wrists and clawed my fists into her duvet blanket. Shame filled me as I tried to fight off the urge to grab her and claim her. I mumbled “don’t hurt her, don’t hurt her, don’t hurt her” over and over again. 

Hands were rubbing up and down my back. “It’s alright, Bella. I’m ok. You haven’t hurt me. Trust me, I’m perfectly content in my current position. I do find your restraint quite remarkable.”

“My restraint, my restraint?!? Rosalie, I just forcibly manhandled and pinned you to the bed.” I cried in frustration.

“Have I once voiced discomfort with any of those things? And in all the time you’ve known me, have you ever witnessed me letting another person touch me? Please believe me when I say this. I trust you, I feel completely safe around you, I want you to stay. You’re my mate.”

And with those three words all the tension left Bella’s body and she released her grip on the blanket and sat up to gaze at Rosalie in wonder and amazement. 

“My memories of being a newborn were clouded by revenge and an unquenchable thirst. Yet, you haven’t once mentioned the burning sensation in your throat. So yes, Bella, your restraint and control are quite fascinating”

Bella looked adorably perplexed for a moment as if she had forgotten she was in fact a vampire now and that vampires drank blood to survive. “Oh. I just, well…none of my senses can focus on anything other than you.” 

“I understand what you mean. The night you got hurt….” Rosalie looked distraught and I reached out to intertwine our fingers.

“Please tell me what happened.” I begged while staring pleadingly into her eyes. Rosalie took a steadying breath before launching into her retelling of the events of that night.

“Alice saw the crash, she let us all know that you were in danger. Nothing could have prepared us for the real thing. That rusty environmental travesty you drive was flipped in a ditch and some nomad had the audacity to claim you as his kill. Nothing about you would ever be his. You’re miii….” Rosalie trailed off before continuing. “Jasper and Emmett chased him down and quickly disposed of him. Carlisle held onto Edward to keep him from letting his blood lust take over.”

“Edward wanted to hurt me.” Rosalie snarled. “I’d never let that happen. No one in this family wanted to hurt you, their inner vampire may have craved your blood, but no one would ever hurt you intentionally.”

“My blood didn’t tempt you. You, you saved me.” I could hear the awe in my voice.

“You remember?” Rosalie looked absolutely adorable in that moment. Her face a compilation of shock, hope, and uneasiness. “I remember yellow.” I explained dreamily. 

If I thought Rosalie’s face looked adorable before, this face was downright precious. She stared at me like a doctor examining a patient for a traumatic brain injury. I just stood there grinning dopily while staring utterly transfixed by how much I adore her.

“Bella” Rosalie chuckled and I charmingly let out a “huh” in response. “You’re purring.”

“Oh.” I looked down sheepishly. “Will that always happen when I think about kissing you?”

“God, I hope so.” Rosalie whimpered and she closed the distance and collided her mouth with mine. To be completely transparent, a small percentage of my mind had conflicting thoughts about whether or not mates were a real thing. All doubt ceased to exist the instant we connected. She was mine. The person that I would spend my entire existence loving. The thought made me gasp out loud. “I know,” she whispered against my lips, “me too.”


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalie POV

It would be perfectly fine if she never stopped kissing me. I’ve decided. Yep, I Rosalie Hale do hereby declare that all activities not involving making out with Bella are cancelled indefinitely. 

I was always surprised with her snark and quick-witted sarcasm, but this assertive take action thing she has going on now is blowing my mind. During those few carefully timed out instances when my mind reading brother was out of eavesdropping range and I was safe to let my thoughts roam, they always landed on Bella. 

Dreams of a world where Bella saw me, the real me, and didn’t shy away. A world where I allowed a sliver of vulnerability to ease out of the well constructed walls surrounding my heart. I would have asked her to join me for a date that would be tailor fit to meet her interest and comfort level. Bella is not a dinner and a movie kind of girl, a cookie cutter date would never have been good enough. Not that she’d be impolite and say as much.

No, Bella wants to be an equal partner and not herded through life with everyone making decisions on her behalf without consulting her. I’ve spent months fantasizing about kissing this woman and the plethora of date ideas that could potentially lead up to such a kiss.

I’ve also spent months listening to, watching, and perceiving every slight reaction she has to topics and the world around her. My brain has a specific filing cabinet for Bella related anecdotes. For instance, Bella can’t stand the smell of most flowers. Her nose crinkles and she exhales to block most floral scents with the exception of orchids. When she sees orchids her eyes light up. I wonder if in her newborn state she’s even noticed the three orchids I have adorning my room, a wordless plea for her to notice me. Notice me, noticing her. 

I redecorated my room in lighter pastels, getting some of my artwork out of the storage closet. Scenic landscapes and one larger piece with bold modern brush strokes in dark blue, black, and purple. No red. Bella flinches at the color of deep red as if it is burning her eyes. The only red I wear around her is my lipstick. It’s almost an unfair advantage to be able to hear her heartrate pick up when I’ve caught her staring at my brightly colored lips. For this reason, I had been selective in the occasions in which I dawn the color. Partly for fear that she may become acclimated and unaffected by the color if I wore it daily. 

Was she even aware how longingly she stared at my lips? Driving me out of my mind with a lust for something dangling out of my reach. But sweet heavens, she is in my reach now and nothing surpasses the actual feel of her body pressing into mine. 

Dammit this woman has turned my entire reality upside down. How can it be that just mere hours ago I was claimed by my crush turned newborn vampire mate who also happens to be the newly ex girlfriend of my brother? One hell of a plot twist even by vampire standards. 

Bella is mewling a string of incoherent sounds and partial variations of my name, her hands are balled into fists around my now torn blouse. It’s as if her center has GPS coordinates locked onto my clit because no matter how I shift our bodies, Bella instantly collides herself directly against me racking my body with sensations. 

After one particularly powerful thrust of her hips, I couldn’t contain the flooding arousal. She needed to stop or our first time would be chalked up to frenzied dry humping and that just wouldn’t do. That wouldn’t do at all. 

A precarious situation I’m in….one that has to be carefully handled as to not give the impression that I’m rejecting her as my mate. Think Rose, think. 

It took three attempts before Rose’s attempt at speech created a discernible sound.   
“Darling. Bella. Isabella please!” with the slight urgency inserted into my tone I was able to reach Bella through her haze of newborn hormones. 

Bella looked delicious as she leaned back with mussed hair framing her perfectly angular face. She sat blinking several times and a I could see the moment the switch flipped. Something in Bella was panicking and she was retreating into herself. I needed to cut off this train of thoughts immediately. 

"Isabella, stop! Stop panicking. I love you. I want you. You haven't done anything wrong. I just want an opportunity to talk to you. This is all happening very fast."

Bella continued to cast her gaze towards her shoes, anywhere except Rosalie. 

“Bella, you must believe that I am feeling the mating bond as strongly as you. I’m not a new born. You are facing those feelings and desires without the interference of inhibition. Trust me, it’s taking every ounce of willpower I have not to rip your clothes off and cover you in my scent so the entire world knows you’re mine.” 

Bella’s eyes widened, her bottom lip taken hostage by her incisor in a look so erotic that I might implode. “I can’t think of anything besides ripping your clothes off.” Bella was so matter of fact in her statement that if I didn’t know any better, I’d chalk it up to the blood leaving her brain towards lower destinations. 

Throwing a smirk at my obviously wound up mate, I added a wink before stating “Believe me dear, I can tell.” 

“That’s your vampire. More specifically your mated vampire. From what I understand the mating bond encompasses a wild range of behaviors and feelings.” I paused a moment while searching for the words appropriate to explain by feelings and thoughts without alarming the beautiful creature staring up at me with expectation in her eyes. 

I wonder if she wants or possibly needs me to elaborate on what I’m experiencing. The thought left me with an odd sensation of longing and vulnerability. “What if I shared with you what my inner vampire is feeling?” I asked and it was slightly amusing how Bella’s body poised in statuesque attention as her head bobbed up and down vigorously. “Adorable,” I whispered to myself forgetting her newly attuned hearing would pick up on the sentiment as well. 

“I feel the need to be near you. I couldn’t bare the thought of leaving your side. At first I thought that maybe it was just an implication of being your sire. I have this constant awareness of where your body is in relation to mine. It’s new and different. Before, I could distinguish your scent and heartbeat and determine so easily but now it’s more of a pull, like a marionette on strings. I feel tethered to you.” 

“When you were still human, I was quite enamored by you. And although the notion seemed juvenile to me, the family got great pleasure in teasing me for having somewhat of a crush on you. I believe they compared my behavior to that of an elementary aged child pulling the hair of the object of their affection. Well. Who can argue with Alice and Jasper when it comes to these things…” I trailed off, caught up in my own thoughts. 

“I suppose know, I could describe it as you’re simply all I see. You stand out in vivid contrast while everything else just fades. I look at you and I feel. I feel so many things. Affection, admiration, lust. A disbelief that you’re really mine. That I get to be with you. That you want to be with me. Curiosity, wonder, excitement.” 

“I also feel fiercely protective. Underlying aggression and distrust of others encroaching on my mate’s physical space. A territorial possessiveness, if you will. I find it…unpleasant to think of another person, for lack of a better term ‘making a move on you.’ And we all know they will because as a human you were stunning but as a vampire your beauty is otherworldly. “

“Says the supermodel. Have you even seen you?” Bella’s deflection of the compliment with her telltale shoulder shrug made me grin. She still had some of her endearing human mannerisms that I adored. 

And although my inner beast preened at the comment, I did my best to maintain self control. Did she realize how hard it was to not be kissing her right now? 

Fuck it. “I want you to grab onto the blanket and do not let go. Do you understand?” Her response was immediate. Eyes wide. Hands moving with the newborn speed that I could not visually track to form vices around the destroyed fabric of my…our bed. Interesting. “Now Bella…” I let my words trail off as my eyes scanned her body, loving how hard she fought to do as I asked. “Good girl. Following directions just like I asked.” I leaned in a quickly brushed my lips against hers. 

“Hi,” I purred into her ear and watched each of her muscles ripple as she clenched her fists tighter into the comforter. “Do you like being told what to do, Isabella?” Bella gulped. 

“YES! I-I-I like you. I like when it’s you...when you tell me what to do.” Bella fumbled over her words to acknowledge agreement. 

“I’ve had my fair share of situations that have shaped me and how I am. All of which we will discuss but some other time. I need you to know this side of me. The side that craves control and trust and passion. I want nothing more than for you to trust me to take your body to new and pleasurable heights. For I will never hurt you, Isabella.” 

“Control?” Bella’s voice was more timid now and I scrambled to realize where I may have made a mistake in explaining my desire when it dawned on me. 

“Not to be confused with behaviors seen in your previous toxic relationship with my dear brother, I have no desire to restrict who you see or talk to. I trust you explicitly. I want you to be surrounded by friends and family who love you and make you happy. I simply wish to be the only person who gets to love you intimately. I promise to do it very well.”

“Is that agreeable to you? Within the confines of our bedroom and lovemaking, will you be my submissive, Isabella?” 

“Can I let go of the blankets now?” Bella asked seriously. “You may.” 

I sat amused as Bella bounded off the mattress and landed on my lap. Her arms resting on my shoulders and fingers weaving through my hair. “Yes, my love. Yes. Forever.” Bella moaned before reclaiming my lips. I was certain that this moment would be ingrained in my memory for all of my days. 

Life definitely just got more interesting. After however many minutes of making out, I disentangled myself enough to chuckle. “What?” Bella indignantly scoffed as she slapped me across the shoulder. 

“We’re going to need a safe word.” I said matter of factly before capturing her lips once again.


End file.
